Sweetie Belle
Sweetie Belle is a teenage unicorn filly and Rarity's younger sister. She makes her first major appearance in the episode Call of the Cutie. Sweetie Belle and her friends, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, call themselves the Cutie Mark Crusaders. DevelopmentCategory:My Little Pony charactersCategory:PoniesCategory:Cute charactersCategory:UnicornsCategory:Fantasy charactersCategory:FillyCategory:Kids Sweetie Belle shares the name of a character in the third generation of My Little Pony. In her previous incarnation she has a white body and a purple and pink mane and tail, much like her current look, and her cutie mark is a sparkling pink heart. Mostly in the Core 7 serials, she is the youngest of the group and is portrayed having a big heart, as well as being an expert baker. The current Sweetie Belle's implied singing talent could be a tribute to the third generation Pegasus pony StarSong. Andrea Libman, who is currently the voice actress for Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, voiced the third generation Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle's singing voice for the first three seasons was provided by Michelle Creber, who also voices Apple Bloom. Her singing voice is now provided by her voice actor, Claire Corlett. Sweetie Belle's cutie mark in merchandise and promotional material is the same as her G3/G3.5 counterpart's, and was chosen by layout artist Kat Stenson prior to her work on the show. Sweetie Belle's name is misspelled as "Sweetie Bell" in the credits of Just For Sidekicks. Voice by * Claire Corlett (2011–present - 2013–present singing voice) * Michelle Creber (2011-2013 singing voice) Quotes : "She could be a great scientist, or an amazing artist, or a famous writer. She could even be mayor of Ponyville some day." : — Referring to Apple Bloom's potential to get a cutie mark in Call of the Cutie : "Halt, dangerous creature from the Everfree Forest. I am Sweetie Belle, the creature catcher, and I'm here to catch you!" : — Stare Master : "It's not chaos, you dodo!" : — The Return of Harmony Part 1 : "I really like her mane!" : — Lesson Zero : "We're gonna have the bestest time two sisters could ever have!" : — Sisterhooves Social : "Oh hello, un-SISTER!" : — Sisterhooves Social : "You're making grape juice? Rarity would call the fashion police on me if I got grape juice anywhere near her precious outfits!" : — Sisterhooves Social : "Oh, COME ON!" : — Hearts and Hooves Day : "I... don't suppose we could borrow that book for a little while, do ya?" : — Hearts and Hooves Day : "If we can write a few more of these Gabby Gums columns, we'll earn our cutie marks for sure!" : — Ponyville Confidential : "Ooh... why does life have to be so ironic?!" : — One Bad Apple : "I'm in crystal heaven!" : — Just for Sidekicks : "Funniest thing they've ever seen, huh?" : — My Little Pony Equestria Girls : "Relax. I got this." : — Twilight Time : "Thanks a lot, Rarity! Now my friends and I will never be the rock stars we were obviously meant to be! All because of you." : — Human version, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks - The Mane Event Credit * My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Wiki Category:Animal Kindness Category:Kind-Hearted characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Girly Girls Category:My Little Pony characters Category:Living characters Category:Kids Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Remorseful characters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Bully Slayers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Supporting Protagonists Category:Recurring characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Telekinetics Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Liars Category:Dimwits Category:Cowards Category:Green Eyes Category:Sisters Category:Multicolored Hair Category:British